The Seven Viewers
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Seven extra's... Frisk's DETERMINATION wasn't what saved them in the final battle with Asriel... It was the Friend's that'd been with them the whole journey? Who are these saviours?
1. New voices

**AN: So… Ask Frisk and Company is a web comic… And there's an official dub, one of the voice actors did a hopes and dreams with lyrics thing which I'm listening to right now actually, one of the things that got my attention was the start, SOUL broke, then it fixes and the other human SOUL's appear and merge with the main one. And then I had an idea… You might like it. Oh and ah… This may get complicated fast, ok? I'll work on speech patterns for each of them as they appear.**

Frisk walked through the ruins, they had just spared Omega Flowey and managed a TRUE RESET, due to them accidentally killing a final froggit just before the end… They had already re-met Flowey and Toriel, having forgotten most of the adventure because of the TRUE RESET, just knowing to never kill. They grabbed the Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon, as they EQUIPped them a voice entered their mind. " _Huh? What's going on? How am I here again in the ruins? I thought… I died, I climbed down the ledge and gave the king my SOUL!_ " The voice shouted in horror, before realising they couldn't control their body while Frisk tried to keep moving. " _Who are you? Is… This your body?!_ " The voice asked, getting a teeny nod. " _Well… Sorry about that, I just panicked, I gave the king my SOUL to help them escape so… How am I here?_ " Frisk CHECKed their SOUL and found another behind it, a light blue SOUL with cracks all over it slowly healing. " _My SOUL! So… It's here now? And… No, I call feel it at the castle as well? It's… What's going on?_ " The voice asked. Frisk kept going, befriending Napstablook and finding Toriel's house. " _Wait, Goat Mom's alive still?! I wonder… Have there been any other children here?_ " The voice asked again, as Frisk tried to tell the voice they hadn't introduced themselves, doing the same. " _Oh! Sorry, Frisk did you say? I'll try and remember that, I'm… I'm Drew. I apparently have a PATIENCE SOUL._ " They said. " _Everything's sorta foggy though, not sure if Drew's my real name anymore, just remember being called it a lot._ " They added while Frisk accidently started a fight with Toriel. " _Wait! Try to show her you won't fight!_ " Drew suggested as Frisk tried it, succeeding. " _Yes!_ " They shouted happily. Frisk continued onwards, quickly meeting Sans and Papyrus, and finding the Tough Glove and Manly Bandana.

" **Huh? What the… What's going on here?! I remember getting attacked by some sorta freako called Jerry!** " A scared but brave voice shouted confused in Frisk's head, they were gonna have such a headache soon…

" _Hi! I'm Drew! So… You're BRAVERY right?_ " Drew asked inside of wherever the other SOULs were going.

" **Drew huh? I'm Drake, who's the kid we're… Possessing?** " Drake asked confused.

" _Frisk, I asked earlier, they don't talk much._ " Drew explained happily.

Frisk kept moving, over time they met more and more of the SOUL's, but when they reached the castle, storing the Cowboy Hat and the Empty Gun in the Phone Dimensional Boxes, they opened the boxes to find a heart locket and a worn Dagger… Only to find no new presence in their mind.

" _Um… Frisk? Shouldn't there be someone here?_ " Drew asked confused.

" **Yeah! We should have someone else right?** "

" _ **Yeah, what about the First Human? They should be… Here…**_ " INTEGRITY, or Blake, added.

'Exactly. Wait… That's where they are!' PERSEVERANCE, or Paulo shouted figuring it out.

' _Well where are they? They must be so scared and confused! They die to their own people and then find more of them talking about them…_ ' KINDNESS, or Alex asked worried.

' **That's the point! We don't know what they're like! And even if we did, we might not be able to trust 'em.** ' JUSTICE, or Kaleb argued annoyed.

'Well… They were here the entire time!' Paulo said, confusing everyone. 'Frisk woke them up when they fell down for the second time.' By that point the group had figured out the Dejavou they got all the time was because of a RESET that wiped their memories. 'That's probably what let us wake up, two equally large amounts of DETERMINATION woke up our own smaller amount as well as our own traits waking us up in turn.' They explained.

' _ **Exactly.**_ " Chara said, shocking the group. ' _ **I should really thank you all, Frisk wouldn't have been able to hear me if you weren't all here. Your power let's my weak voice pass to Frisk…**_ ' They explained tiredly. ' _ **So tired…**_ '

' **Whoa there! Hold on a sec partner! You ok?** ' Kaleb asked worried.

' _ **I… I don't have much strength. I was stupid and tried to talk to Frisk all this time, wasting my small amount of energy on a wall that wasn't there. It was a hole that needed sealing by all of you.**_ ' They explained. ' _ **I'll be fine in a bit.**_ '

" _We might not have that long._ " Drew said as Flowey revealed 6 SOULs and absorbed them along with all the monsters in the underground.

'I was right, Frisk's RESET and Flowey using our SOULs before caused temporal instabilities which caused copies to replace us and our real ones being set into our gear!' Paulo squealed while talking nerd.

" **English please?** " Drake requested as Frisk faced down Asriel, staring at him in shock.

" _Oh! I got this! Basically Flowey using our SOULs and then Frisk RESETting made clones of our SOULs. Our real ones went to our gear._ " Drew explained proudly.

" **I understood that version.** " Drake muttered in relief.

Frisk quickly dodged Asriel's attack, only to get hit in the back by another one, shattering their SOUL…

" _Frisk! Stay DETERMINED! And stay PATIENT! You can beat him with time!_ " Drew shouted, as the SOUL reformed, letting Frisk keep going.

" **Good job Drew!** " Drake complimented.

" _Thanks…_ "

Frisk kept going, getting hit by a chaos saber.

" **Frisk! What are you doing! Use your DETERMINATION and BRAVERY to beat this guy! You can do anything!** " Drake shouted, making the SOUL reform again.

Shatter.

" _ **Frisk! Keep going! You can pull this back together! With DETERMINATION and INTEGRITY we can do this!**_ " Blake called out.

Reform.

Shatter.

'Frisk? What are you doing? You… You have to PERSEVERE through this! You have so much DETERMINATION this should be easy!" Paulo told them scared.

Reform.

Shatter.

' _Frisk! You poor dear… It's ok. With DETERMINATION and KINDNESS we can SPARE him! Just keep trying!_ " Alex said worried for them.

Reform.

Shatter.

' **Jeez Frisk, you really suck at dodgin' huh? Well don't worry! When we get outa this I'll help you out. Just stay DETERMINED and deliver JUSTICE to this goat of Hyperdumb!** ' Kaleb told them cockily.

Reform…

Asriel fired his final attack at them, hitting them full on while they were getting back up.

SHATTER…

" _Frisk no!_ " Drew shouted as the SOUL started to break up.

' _ **F-Frisk…**_ ' Chara whispered weakly. ' _ **You… Can't give up. You know why Frisk? Because your DETERMINATION is stronger than anyone else's!**_ ' They told them as the fragments froze, and slowly rewound a little before stopping.

" _Yeah! You can do it!_ "

" **You're the world's last hope!** "

" _ **You can't give in! Please…**_ "

'If you give up who will stop Asriel?'

' _Frisk… Just pull through this once for me, please… We can't give up…_ '

' **Yeah Frisk, don't give up to this dork, he's strong sure, but you've got us helping ya!** '

' _ **Frisk… Please SAVE him…**_ ' All of the SOUL's called out to the child, healing the SOUL and giving them extra strength, to keep on going.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Asriel shouted as Frisk pushed SAVE, and 7 other ghostly hands, all glowing different colours, pushed with them.

 **1 year later**

Frisk sat at the table, with Toriel, Asgore and Flowey, the other kids inside their mind talking like always.

" _Frisk… I remembered my name._ " Drew said, as a small memory shot through them like a bolt of LIGHTNING…


	2. Memories and new discoveries

**AN: Well… You guys definitely seem to like this.**

Frisk froze as the group took in what Drew had said.

" **Wait really? Well c'mon! What is it?** " Drake shouted excitedly.

" _Well… Could you guys promise to keep calling me Drew first? I just really like that name._ " Drew asked as the group agreed. " _My birth name is Harry James Potter, I was biologically male and died near my 11_ _th_ _birthday, I went into the underground to save the monsters when I read about them, I knew it would take time but I didn't care._ " Drew blurted out. " _But… I don't care about my name anymore, I've been Drew for a while now… And I want to stay Drew…_ " They explained.

" **Potter… Why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah! You were on the news when you went missing! I remember seeing it!** " Drake shouted as the mood lightened.

"Frisk? Are you ok? You aren't eating…" Toriel asked, getting Frisk's attention back to the food.

" _I have my memories back, this is great! I can cook, I ca-_ "

' _Wait you can cook as well?_ ' Alex interrupted quietly.

" _Yeah, I can actually. Actually… Do you think we can use attacks? It'd help Frisk if we could protect them._ " Drew wondered.

'Well… We might? I'm not really too sure about it. Flowey was able to use us to attack so it's possible, since we were able to heal Frisk in the first run…' Paulo muttered,

' _ **Well… It's worth a shot.**_ ' Chara decided, pushing their DETERMINATION into Frisk's hand, into the knife they were eating with. It suddenly changed form into one of their energy blades, before returning to normal.

" _Good Job Chara! But… Now we're in trouble…_ " Drew mumbled the last part.

"Frisk? What was that?" Toriel asked, as they silently tried to figure a way out.

' **Y'know… I think we should tell Grandma.** ' Kaleb added.

" _ **What? That could be a bad thing! They might try to get us gone!**_ " Blake shouted worried.

'I don't think so Blake, if anything it'd help, remember Frisks always blanking out and standing there at the worst times, if they know why life would be easier actually.' Paulo pointed out.

' _Exactly! We might even be able to ask Alphys if there's a way to project ourselves without Frisk dying multiple times._ ' Alex added excitedly.

' _ **Like when we all pressed SAVE to SAVE Asriel?**_ ' Chara asked confused.

' _Just like that! It'd also give Frisk room to think_ '

"Frisk? Are you ok?" Toriel asked Frisk again. They nodded and, with mostly agreement from the group they explained that the children before them were inside of their mind, revealing their SOUL and the SOULs hiding behind them, and another DETERMINATION SOUL on the other side, but a darker more dangerous shade. "Well… I'm sure whatever happened to cause this, it happened for a good reason right?" Nod and a small smile.

" _I'm… Gonna try something Frisk, might wanna warn Goat Mom._ " Drew warned, giving them enough time to warn Toriel before Drew's presence faded away, and Frisk found themselves with the other dead SOULs. " _Did… It worked!_ " They shouted, as the Faded Ribbon and Toy Knife appeared on them, showing that it was Drew. " _I… Shouldn't do this._ " They realised, going back to wherever it was they were inside of Frisk. " _I'm sorry._ "

"Frisk… What was that?" Toriel asked worried, as Sans and Papyrus walked in, bringing Undyne and Alphys who brought Mettaton with them. Asgore walking back in from the bathroom confused.

"what's with frisk?" Sans asked worried.

"YEAH! IF ANYTHING IS WRONG THEN I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SOLVE IT!"

"Yeah! If anyone wants to hurt 'em they'll have to go through me!" Undyne roared.

"Um… I-I'll try my best to help…" Alphys mumbled.

"Well… Frisk seems to have all the SOULs with them, and have from the beginning at the Ruins." Toriel tried to explain.

" _This is bad… Oh! We should all explain! If that's ok with you Frisk…_ " Drew decided with pride. Frisk agreed as Drew went first, summoning their items onto their body. " _Hi!_ " They said poking their face in awe, they could feel it.

"who're you?" Sans asked warily.

" _I'm Drew! But you might recognise my other name, INTEGRITY?_ " They asked, getting a gasp from everyone. " _I've been here the longest, so I'll try to explain as best I can._ "

"well… how'd we know we can trust you? we know a couple of kids tried a geno." Sans asked.

" _What do you mean? We all died at LV 1._ " Drew said confused. " _Sure a couple of us tried fighting back but it was more like Green mode fighting then anything, using our weapons to protect us._ " Drake took control at that point, the tough Gloves and Manly Bandana appearing.

" **I remember that I was attacked by a turtle dude, but then he realised I was a human and offered me some Free Sea Tea, nice dude. He helped wake Paulo up I guess. I'm Drake by the way. Or BRAVERY. Basically we don't like killing.** " They explained, letting Blake take over, and the Ballet Shoes and Dusty Tutu appeared on Frisks body.

" _ **We're not murderers. We're kids.**_ "

"WAIT… DID FRISK HAVE ANY HELP FROM YOU? I REMEMBER ON SOME PUZZLES THEY WOULD PAUSE AND GET THIS BLANK LOOK BEFORE FIGURING OUT A PUZZLE THEY WERE STUCK ON." Papyrus asked curiously.

" _ **Yeah that was Drew, we were all… Sleeping at that point, since we hadn't been woke up by Frisk.**_ "

"WOWIE! THAT MEANS… I HAVE EIGHT HUMAN FRIENDS INSTEAD OF 1!" He screamed in excitement.

"8? Wouldn't it be 7?" Undyne asked confused.

Paulo took control, creating the Cloudy Glasses and Torn NoteBook. 'Well we have the First human as well, and always have, Frisk woke up Chara at the start but they were too weak and unable at the time to talk to Frisk.'

"I… Have a question." Asgore said. "If you were with your items… Then how did Flowey turn into Asriel with the Human SOULs.

'Well that's simple, we somehow created Copies of our SOULs which replaced us.' Paulo explained, before being carefully replaced by Alex, summoning the Stained Apron and Burnt Pan.

' _Hello, I'm Alex, also known as KINDNESS. I hope this isn't too confusing for you._ '

"Um… I h-have a question. H-How are y-you swapping c-control? You should j-just be w-watchers right?" Alphys asked.

' _Well, I'm not sure exactly but Drew wondered if it was possible and did something, we all just copied it to do this, usually we're watchers from Frisks perspective but there are times where it's from the outside. I hope I helped you._ ' Alex whispered, before being replaced by Kaleb, wearing the Cowboy Hat and Holding the Empty Gun.

"Another one with terrible clothes? I mean they found that in the trash…" Mettaton muttered.

' **Who're you callin' Trash?** ' Kaleb asked with a cocky grin. ' **Sides, Frisk got these in the trash sure, but I cleaned 'em up back to how they used to be, ain't much of an Empty Gun now. I put in a new addition** ' They said, firing a blast of Spaghetti to Papyrus. ' **Frisk thought it would be funny.** '

"Hey! If you're all Swapping control and help Frisk… Does that mean you helped against Asriel.

' **Yeah actually, but it was Drew that started it.** '

Chara took control weakly, summoning the Heart Locket and Worn Dagger. ' _ **But I started the final one. Everyone cheered Frisk on, every time their SOUL broke someone would get them back in the fight, but then it broke and Fragmented before we could save it, I was… still weak at the time but I helped anyway, I gave them the strength to push on, with the help of the others we SAVEd Asriel…**_ ' They explained, as the Knife flickered in and out of existence.

"you ok kid?" Sans asked.

' _ **Just… Tired.**_ ' They whispered before Drew took control.

" _Just get some rest Chara! We have to go now, Frisk's getting annoyed at us._ " They told them letting Frisk take control.

"Chara?" Toriel whispered in shock…

Frisk stumbled as the items vanished and they got full control back.

"Well then…" Flowey muttered appearing from the floorboards. "If I absorbed the fakes then how was I stronger than the first time?" He wondered. Frisk shrugged, refusing to let Paulo take over again.

"That's a good question…" Toriel agreed, most of the monsters had learned of Frisks ability to LOAD and RESET after a LOAD to come back to life almost went wrong, causing Frisk to create the Two boxes in the real world in front of all the monsters.

"well maybe it's cause you were using 6 fakes, which would be about 3 real SOULs, and all the monsters? we don't have much determination but all together we'd probably have a lot, not to mention we were all at our max amount when you absorbed us." Sans suggested.

" _What about… Y'know… Asriel's SOUL? He was still there right? If Chara's SOUL managed to merge with their gear enough to make a key, and the rest stayed with their corpse… Well Asriel was a boss monster Fusion! So he had to survive right?_ " Drew asked.

'No Drew, that's not it works, when Asriel died both SOULs were revealed, human SOULs last a long time, and Boss Monsters only last a few minutes at most, so his SOUL is long gone.'

" _Oh…_ " They mumbled sadly.

"Frisk? Are you alright?" Nod. "Ah, the SOULs?" Nod. Toriel sighed. "This is a little Frustrating I must admit, we can't hear them without them possessing you." She complained.

"W-Well I m-might be able t-to make something that will let us hear them without possessing F-Frisk." Alphys suggested.

Frisk nodded excitedly, silently asked her to try.

"I-I'll try Frisk…" She whispered getting out a notepad to design something.

" _I wonder what she'll make… Maybe a ribbon!_ "

" **Please, it's gonna be a bandana, Frisk's really good friends with Papyrus, so a bandana would fit really well.** "

" _ **Or maybe a tutu!**_ "

'Or maybe glasses? That was Frisk would have a lot of options, she could put a ton of extra features in.'

' _Maybe it could be a bracelet? I'm sure Frisk would love that…_ '

' **It's gonna be a hat, duh. It's stylish, comfortable and cool.** '

' _ **You're all wrong! It's going to be a Locket!'**_ The group kept arguing the whole time until Alphys finished the design.

"Umm… T-This should w-work right?" She asked, showing Frisk the design. It was a thin headband with a tiny, almost hidden switch that would turn it on and off.

" _A headband? Huh… Frisk's hair would hide it as well so nobody would notice it._ "

" **Yeah, it makes a lot of Sense.** "

" _ **It does look pretty…**_ "

'And it won't get in the way.'

' _It could also be used in different ways, like an armband or hair tie._ '

' **And it could be put on a hat!** '

' _ **And it could be added to…**_ ' The group muttered, agreeing that it was the best option.

" _Wait a second…_ " Drew muttered. " _We were all right!_ " They shouted, getting everyone's attention. " _It can be used as a hair tie or a ribbon! It's also like a bandana! And it could be used as a way to represent a tutu, you can put a lot of features on it, it can be put on a hat, and can be used like a necklace!_ " They shouted as the group realised that Drew was right.

"I… Um, tried to put in a lot of the stuff that the other children would wear so that they'd be comfortable with you wearing it." She explained. "I-It should be d-done tomorrow." She told them leaving to get to working on it.

" _We're going to be able to talk to people without possessing Frisk!_ " Drew shouted happily as Frisk went outside to go for a walk.

" **That'll be awesome.** " Drake agreed.

" _ **I wonder why we only got our gear when we possessed Frisk, since they put it in a locked dimensional box.**_ " Blake wondered.

'That's… a good question actually. I wonder why that is…' Paulo agreed.


	3. I don't ship it

**AN: I'm having fun writing this.**

Frisk looked at the Sweatband in their hands, before putting it on their wrist so that they could keep it somewhere safe they wouldn't lose it.

" _Did it work?_ " Drew asked as a ghostly Frisk in a light blue shade appeared, wearing a ribbon and holding a toy knife that were also ghostly.

" **I think it did.** " Drake muttered, as a ghostly frisk in orange appeared wearing a bandana and boxing gloves.

"Yo Frisk!" MK shouted running over before noticing the ghosts behind them. "Yo! What are those?" They asked in awe.

" _ **We're ghosts, it's kind of boring actually.**_ " Blake said with a shrug, letting their items appear on them in their shade.

"Yo that's awesome!" They shouted before running off into the school.

Frisk walked in as the other SOULs appeared, all looking like look alikes of Frisk with open eyes and a different set of gear on, the only exception being Chara, who looked like themselves, since they had the same trait as Frisk. They entered their classroom with the other monsters and a few humans that had wanted to go to school with the monsters.

As they entered everyone already in stared at them and the ghosts behind them all talking and arguing.

" _I just think that we should try and see if we can get our normal colours back! Not like like Frisk, more like… Frisk with our gear and the colour of our SOULs in our eyes._ " Drew argued with Kaleb.

' **But some of us don't like that look! I like lookin' like Frisk.** '

" _But I want to be me!_ "

' **Don't care.** '

" _Jerk!_ "

' **Crybaby!** ' The two argued angrily, clashing against each other as the SOULs in Frisk's possession did the same, slamming into each other, unnoticed by anyone a few tiny pieces flew off and regrew, the chips then proceeded to start to merge…

"Frisk! Could you please get them to stop?" Toriel asked, as she tried to teach the class.

" _Sorry GoatMom!_ " Drew shouted embarrassed.

' **Sorry Grandma.** ' Kaleb shrugged looking away.

"Thank you…" She muttered, as she proceeded to teach the class.

Over the week the two kept clashing with each other, and the chips kept getting more, until eventually…

 **1 week later**

Drew and Kaleb sat inside Frisk, not talking and just sulking, the other SOULs had basically screamed at them to stop arguing for just one day, and while Kaleb was just trying to relax Drew was almost in tears, as the happy go lucky family kid being shouted at had ruined them.

'… **Drew?** ' Kaleb muttered, noticing the state they were in.

" _Y-Yeah Kaleb?_ " They asked, wiping away some tears.

'… **I'm… Sorry, I just… I just didn't want to look like myself again, I hated it and… I like how I look now.** ' They explained, ignoring the fact that when they were inside Frisk they looked like outlines of their old forms, but instead of any features it was just a glow.

" _It's fine, I just wanted to glow a little less._ " Drew mumbled as the tears went away.

 _ **You stopped! Yay!**_ A voice giggled happily as the two looked around scared, and the other SOULs came in, knowing the two wouldn't argue any more.

" **You two ok?** " Drake asked, before the voice appeared again.

 _ **You're all here!**_

" _ **What… Was that?**_ " Blake asked worried.

 _ **Um… PEACE! Yeah that's a good name! I'm PEACE!**_ The newly dubbed, PEACE, said happily.

'PEACE? But… There's only 7 SOUL types.' Paulo said confused.

 _ **Not anymore!**_

' _Then… How do you exist?_ ' Alex asked.

 _ **The FIGHTing!**_

' _ **What… Do you mean FIGHTing?**_ ' Chara asked as Drew and Kaleb gasped.

 _ **They figured it out! They figured it out!**_ PEACE chanted.

" _It… It was all the arguments, we kept slamming into each other, well our SOULs did anyway, so they probably chipped…_ " Drew started to say.

' **And from those chips PEACE appeared.** ' Kaleb finished.

 _ **Yeah! When you have a lot of INTEGRITY and JUSTICE is dealt…**_

'You get PEACE!' Paulo shouted understanding.

' **Wait… If PEACE is a combo of me and Drew…** '

'Drew and I.' Paulo interrupted.

' **Me and Drew…** ' Kaleb growled with a one second smirk. ' **… Does that make PEACE our sibling or our kid?** ' They asked worried.

 _ **I don't know, which do you want it to be?**_

Drew stared into the blackness of Frisk's mind, which looked like a location for a FIGHT, in shock and horror. " _Could… This happen again?_ " Drew asked worried.

 _ **Don't know, probably not though. There aren't enough ways to write for it.**_ PEACE said confusing everyone with the 4th Wall break.

' **I'm gonna go with siblin' it'd be weird since we're kinda all kids.** ' Kaleb decided.

 _ **OK!**_

" _Yeah… I-It'd just be weird…_ " Drew agreed still wiping tears away. " _Hey… Where are you anyway?_ " They asked.

 _ **I'm right here!**_ PEACE said as the SOUL appeared in front of Drake's chest as a pure black one. _**Can I have a name please?**_

' **Sure. How about… Krew?** '

" _Or um… Dala?_ "

 _ **Dala! Dala, Dala, Dala!**_ Dala shouted excited already using the new name.

' **Eh, it does sound better…** ' Kaleb agreed.

'Well then… I wonder if this means people are going to be born with PEACE SOULs now…' Paulo wondered with a frown.

 _ **Maybe! Maybe not! Who cares anyway?**_ Dala asked as they worked on forming a ghostly body for themselves.

'Well it would change how the world works, SOULs are really important so a new type would change the rules, not necessarily for the better.'

 _ **And? I'm a new SOUL! Yay!**_ Dala cheered childishly.

" _ **Why are you black? Shouldn't that be a combination of all of us?**_ " Blake asked.

 _ **I haven't thought of a colour yet, so until I do it's black! I'm thinking pink or something like it!**_

" **Pink? PEACE as a pink SOUL… Eh, it works.** " Drake nodded.

 _ **Pink! Pink! Pink!**_ Dala cheered happily, letting the SOUL turn hot pink.

" **Oh my eyes!** " Drake shouted covering their eyes in pain.

" _It's not that bad!_ " Drew argued.

" **For you! You're basically the hot pink of blue!** " Drake explained rubbing their eyes.

" _And? Cyan's nowhere near as bright as Dala!_ "

' **Drake's sayin' that you're SOUL colour is light the Hot Pink for Blue SOUL's since it's a brighter colour then Blake's blue, like hot pink is.** ' Kaleb explained as they relaxed.

" _Oh!_ " Drew nodded understanding.


	4. Dala was Kidnapped! Oh and the others

**AN: Alright… Enough of the fuzzy stuff, lets give this a shot!**

Zoom, enhance, pause. The fingers flew across the keyboard, typing down notes as the recording played… The new variable, Frisk Dreemurr… The saviour of the underground, the human that betrayed its own race, for it could only be an It… It had brought more variables into the equation. An order sent… Extract this variable and bring It to the labs…

 **One hour earlier.**

Frisk walked through the main city, the monsters staying on the part closest to the mountain so that the monsters which wanted to stay would still be near the freed monsters.

" _This place is awesome!_ " Drew shouted, the ghostly form of Frisk, with glowing Cyan eyes, the Faded Ribbon and the Toy Knife, floating next to the rest of the ghosts.

" **You can say that again.** " Drake agreed.

" _This place is awesome!_ " Drew shouted again.

" _ **You can say that again.**_ " Blake smirked, catching onto the joke the same time as Drew did.

" _This place is awesome!_ "

'You… You can say that again…' Paulo mumbled, deciding to join the fun for once.

" _This place is awesome!_ "

' **You can say that again.** ' Kaleb said, knowing that Alex would hate to say it.

" _This place is awesome!_ '

 _ **You can say that again! But you already did!**_ Dala pointed out confused.

" _This place is awesome!_ "

' _Drew could you please stop? It's giving Frisk and I a bit of a headache._ ' Alex asked.

" _Sorry Alex!_ " They shrugged, as the humans stared at the ghosts above the head of the monsters' ambassador.

Soon after rumours broke out that the ambassador wasn't as human as people thought, due to them having "Absorbed" The human SOULs somehow.

"jeez kid, you're sure in a pickle." Sans muttered with a small frown.

"YES YOU ARE! HOW CAN WE PROVE THAT FRISK IS HUMAN?" Papyrus asked confused.

"Well we could show them their SOUL!" Undyne shouted.

"wouldn't work, they'd make something up somehow." Sans argued.

" _What if…_ " Drew mumbled, before vanishing from both Frisk's mind and the real world.

' **Drew?** ' Kaleb asked, worried.

 _ **Drew?!**_ Dala called out as well, scared.

"hey, where'd uh…" Sans trailed off, worried.

' **I don't know!** '

Drew reappeared sweating. " _N-Never mind… Bad idea._ " They decided, as the entire group collapsed all together…

 **1 hour later**

Frisk's eyes forced themselves open, revealing hot pink irises.

"kid?" Sans asked, noticing them sit up.

 _ **Hi Sans!**_ They said happily.

"… dala?" Sans asked confused.

 _ **UH HUH! The others are still sleepy!**_ They explained, watching as two items formed in front of them… A tattered pink hat and a giant pink hammer as big as Papyrus. _**COOL!**_ They shouted swinging the hammer and putting the hat on.

"ok then…" He muttered, looking out the window. "mind if I go out?" He asked them. "i was told to watch you guys but since one of you are awake…" He trailed off.

 _ **Sure! Have fun Sans!**_ Dala agreed with a nod, quickly running outside as soon as he left. _**Wow! Walking's fun!**_ They said happily, not noticing the person on the roof, with a sniper rifle that had something on the end…

"I agree, freak." The person whispered, firing a dart into Dala's neck, forcing them to join the rest of the SOULs in slumber…

 **Few minutes later.**

A person sitting at a computer turned around, hearing a noise.

"Mission accomplished sir." The sniper announced, handing them a sleeping child.

The person nodded, unable to speak the same language. This was the child that was an anomaly… Now to find out why… Another person took the anomaly and brought it to a private room, where it had its shoes pulled off to allow for complete scanning. The person on the computer watched as the scan showed 9 SOULs in the single body… Curiously, there was a new pink SOUL. Unheard off before that point…

Frisk groaned as they woke up to blackness, along with the rest of the group, the band was missing.

" _What… Happened?_ " Drew asked.

" **Drew… Knocked us out…** "

" _ **But we'd be at the house, not on a wall chained up…**_ "

'Maybe we moved?'

' _Moved where? Who would chain us to a wall?_ '

' **I'm thinkin' Dala took Frisk's bod for a joy ride and somethin' happened.** '

 _ **Sorry…**_ Dala mumbled upset.

" _It's ok Dala, what happened?_ "

 _ **I wanted to see my gear so I took over Frisk's body for a bit… Then I went for a walk to try it out and then I felt a pain in my neck. Then I felt sleepy and took a nap.**_

The entire group froze, realising that Frisk's body had been hit with a tranquiliser dart…

' _The nerve of some people! Drugging a young child! Don't they know that Frisk could have allergies?! When I get my hands on them I'm going to KILL THEM ALL!_ ' Alex roared, the pure form of Kindness leaking through into Alex, changing them from a parental figure into a freaking child avenger.

" _Alex!_ " Drew shouted worried.

Nothing…

" **Alex!** "

Nothing.

" _ **Alex!**_ "

Nothing.

'Alex!'

Nothing.

' **Alex!** '

Nothing.

' _ **Alex!**_ '

Nothing.

 _ **Alex!**_

Nothing.

"Alex…" Frisk mumbled, using their voice for once scared.

' _Frisk! Are you ok? Are you in pain? Can you feel anything?_ ' Alex asked worried, snapping out of it and going back to worried parent mde.

"'M fine…" They mumbled again.

"Ah you're awake! Good…" A voice said loudly, ignoring Frisk's wince as their always sore ears, (#BlameDrew anyone?), got attacked again by the new person. "Now then. Stay still, don't want the needles to go anywhere they shouldn't." The voice, much clearer and male this time, said with a cruel chuckle. Frisk tensed up in fear. "Relax. Needles aren't until next week, we're just doing some readings this week, testing magic input, SOUL power… The simple stuff." The voice assured. "I promise that." He said pulling off the blindfold. "This won't help you too much, you don't really get much light, if you're good I'll see if I can get you a bed to stay on instead of the wall." He explained.

" _Let Frisk go!_ " Drew shouted, expecting to appear next to Frisk, instead the man held up the band.

"Looking for this? We had to remove it so that we could take down readings, rest assured once we're done we'll return it to you and take you home, we just need all the information we're planning to get." He assured again, putting something on Frisk's forehead and leaving…

 **Home.**

Sans came into the house and froze, grabbing his phone he called Toriel. "tori, the kid's gone." He said worried.

"What?!"


	5. Drew was lost Nearly

**AN: Hey guys. I can be dark too! See? Right?**

Frisk groaned as the scientists pushed a needle into their palms carefully, draining a large amount of BRAVERY from them.

" **Nngh…** " Drake groaned in pain, collapsing into unconscious to regain their SOUL power.

"Perfect! We have PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERENCE, KINDNESS and JUSTICE. Now we need the Pink one and DETERMINATION."

"PEACE…?" Frisk asked tiredly.

"So that's what it's called, a combination of PATIENCE and JUSTICE… Making PEACE… It fits." The scientist muttered, pushing a needle into their gut, draining out an unstable looking Hot Pink fluid. "Odd… Looks less stable." He noted, before pushing the final needle just below their heart, draining out all of their DETERMINATION. "And done…" He said, putting the needles into jars and leaving Frisk to regain their power…

Frisk, has lost their DETERMINATION…

 **Home.**

Sans looked at the cameras that were everywhere with a government official. "it makes no sense! a tranquiliser dart and then they vanish?" He asked annoyed.

"It could be… Yes that makes sense." The official muttered, taking the camera controls and messing with them to show a small emblem on it. A broken monster SOUL surrounded by dust. "It's them… Death's minions, they're a terrorist group, bent on using SOUL power to destroy monsters and take control of the world." She explained to the shocked skeleton.

"and they have frisk, who has every type in their body…" Sans muttered, understanding. "and they can recharge it over time, i remember one of them ran out of energy once and a few minutes later they were back to normal."

"That's not normal, it's most likely because of their pure SOUL power forms."

 **?**

Drew floated through a blackness with the other SOULs, including Dala and Chara…

They opened their eyes tiredly, confused.

 _Drew… Wake up._ A voice echoed worried.

" _Huh?_ "

 _Wake up…_

" _I'm awake. Who're you?_ " They asked.

 _It's me, Frisk._

" _Frisk?! What's going on?_ "

 _They took everything I had, I… I lost my DETERMINATION._

" _No… You can't!_ "

 _Wake the others… Please…_

Drew quickly started to wake the others up, poking Drake's nose, spinning blake around, fiddling with Paulo's glasses, untying Alex's apron, twisting Kaleb's hat, they shook Dala's shoulder, noticing Chara waking up slowly on their own.

" **Who did that?!** "

" _ **Dizzy!**_ "

'No!'

' _Oh my!_ '

' **Oh come on!** '

 _ **Hi Drew!**_

They all shouted annoyed, except for Dala.

" _Heh… Sorry, Frisk asked me to wake you all up._ "

 _I did…_ Frisk's voice said weakly.

 **Real world**

Frisk lay on the bench they were strapped to weakly, feeling ill, turning their head they groaned, trying to find something to vomit into, finding nothing, they vomited all over the bench, leaving it to stick in their hair.

"Oh come on! You couldn't have waited literally five minutes?" The man from before asked, unstrapping them and carrying them to the room they were kept in, handing them a bucket to throw up in. "Just, vomit into that, I'll be right back." He said, rushing out again, while they were too weak to do anything but vomit. Soon he came back with a bucket full of water and a hair brush, getting behind them he started to lower their head sideways so that the vomit in their hair was dipped in the water, once it had gone he started to brush it, making sure nothing remained. "You ok now?" He asked, putting away the tools. Frisk nodded slightly, their throat burning and still throwing up. "Good, I'll be back in half an hour to check on you again." He told them, walking off and locking the door behind him.

" _Frisk? What's going on?_ " Drew asked, appearing in their mind as the first to regain full strength.

" **Yeah, why is your hair wet?** "

" _ **They also stink.**_ "

'I think Frisk threw up and it got in their hair, so someone must have cleaned it.' Paulo guessed, getting a tiny nod.

' _Well that was quite kind of them._ ' Alex pointed out.

' **I guess, wonder why…** '

' _ **They either want Frisk's trust, or they're doing it for a good reason.**_ ' Chara decided.

 _ **Good reason!**_ Dala decided hopefully.

"Good news kid." The man said, coming back in with something in his hands. "Since you've been so helpful you get this back." He explained, putting it on their wrist, causing the ghosts to appear.

" _The band!_ " Drew shouted happily.

"Yup, by the way… Do you have a secret password? Ah forget it, I'm being a bonehead." He winked after saying it.

" _I…_ "

" **Am…** "

" _ **The…**_ "

'Legend…'

' _Ary…_ '

' **Fart.** '

' _ **Master.**_ '

 _ **HAHAHAHA!**_ Dala started laughing at the phrase while the man nodded, with a familiar looking warmth in his eyes.

"Got it." He said before vanishing.

" _Where'd he go?!_ " Drew shouted worried.

 **?**

The figure scowled at the computer. There was enough energy for the plan, but they had been betrayed from the inside. The figure pulled out a vial of pure energy and injected it into a vein, soon after the building collapsed, revealing a pure black bunker as all the rooms other than the computer room, which appeared next to Frisk's and grew to the size of a large stadium, and a room full of SOUL POWER.

 **Frisk**

Frisk looked around as the building fell apart.

" _I don't feel so good…_ " Drew mumbled before the 6 SOULs of PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERENCE, KINDNESS and JUSTICE where pulled into a machine.

' _ **That… Can't be good.**_ ' Chara muttered, while Dala just cried from the loneliness.

"THATISCORRECT" A fast and loud voice spat out angrily, Frisk slowly stumbled into another room, where there was a familiar looking form, that of Omega Flowey, but instead of Flowey's face it was the face of some sort of snake man. "SEEWHATIHAVEBECOMETODESTROYTHEMONSTERSANDENDITALL!" He roared, letting the coils activate to show the Six stolen SOULs.

 _ **Let them go!**_ Dala shouted upset.

"NOIDON'TTHINKIWILLINSTEADIWILLDESTROYYOUANDTAKETHOSEEXTRASOULS!" He shouted again, quickly activating the first SOUL, KINDNESS…

Frisk found themselves in a dark void, in front of them was Alex, look cruel and causing hot food to fly at them, they quickly caught the ACT button and pressed it. Alex shook their head and the food stopped. ' _Frisk?_ ' They asked confused, before turning the food green and healing them.

Next SOUL, PERSEVERNCE…

They found themselves in the same void, with Paulo angrily ripping up a fresh notebook, the negative words peeling off and hurting them. Grabbing the ACT button, Paulo looked up and jumped in shock, shouting, 'Frisk!' before writing positive words in the air somehow, healing them.

BRAVERY.

Same void, this time Drake was there, hiding terrified behind an army of boxing gloves. They weaved through to the ACT button. " **Frisk?** " The boxing gloves started to heal them as they flew into their body, homing in on it.

INEGRTIY.

The void again, Blake was on the floor, covered in cuts and scars, looking so fragile and broken… Shoes stomped down around them, they dodged through them, quickly reaching the ACT button. Blake looked around, the cuts vanishing and looking strong again. " _ **Frisk…**_ " The stars around the shoes turned into music notes which healed Frisk's cuts a bit more.

?

Frisk arrived in an Empty void, with Two lost SOULs standing there. The one on the left kept attacking with blue blades impatiently, and the other kept using random shots that hit Frisk without any honour, leaving Frisk with no way of telling what would happen, the right one shot, leaving an ACT button behind, pressing it the SOUL woke up, ' **Frisk! Where's Drew?** ' Kaleb asked, unable to help until Drew woke up. The SOUL kept slashing away at Frisk, never revealing an act button, Kaleb quickly used an attack to stop the slash in its tracks, turning the cut into an ACT button, they pressed it, nothing happened, they tried again, nothing happened.

 _ **Wake up Drew! Wake up!**_ Dala shouted angrily, nothing happened.

' **Drew! Wake up already!** ' Kaleb shouted angrily, shooting the button, causing it to shatter. ' **Oh no…** '

" _Huh?_ " Drew mumbled slightly, looking around. " _Frisk? What's going on? Am… I a lost SOUL?_ " They asked confused.

' **You're awake!** ' Kaleb shouted in relief.

Going back to the Snake man, with the SOULs back with Frisk, they found him on the ground impaled by Spears and Bones.

"frisk." Sans said in relief.

" _Sans! How did you find us?_ " Drew asked.

"let's say i had some inside help." He hinted.

" **That man…** "


End file.
